Red Betty's Spell
*'Level/Quest/Items required:' Completion of Captains Orders *'Release Date:' December 5th, 2007 *'Objective:' The Wind Orb has carried Drakath to the Red Betty in Osprey Cove harbor, and won't allow him to leave? What could it all mean? *'Objective completed:' Brakenberry has been defeated, his plans to transform himself into some kind of undersea god-monster have fallen short, and Rhubarb is now Captain of the Red Betty! You have saved the town and possibly all of lore from the tentacled terror of Brakenberry. *'Scaled Yes/No:' Yes Monsters *(11) Galeocerda *(1) Drakath - Boss NPCs *Captain Blackberry *Galeocerda (1, 2) *Drakath Rewards Swords *Brrrzerker Blade *Eye Scream *Freezing Point *Icy You *Sardasil Daggers *Brain Freezers *Cold Fright *Frosted Tips *Snowman's Arms *The Scranton Branch Staves *Aurora *Hail Warning *Shimmering Scythe *Staff Of Coldness Misc *Black Pearl Dialogue Rhubarb: The note from Sepulchure makes me think that Drakath must still be on the island hidden somewhere. Rhubarb: I sent a message to Captain Blackberry aboard the Red Betty and he says that he has tracked Drakath down. Rhubarb: The captain would like to speak with ye. Head to the Red Betty and don't ye waste a second... Blackberry is not a patient man. *'Quest!' *'Back' Captain Blackberry: Ahoy there matey, welcome aboard the Red Betty, the most feared pirate ship in the eight known seas of Lore! Captain Blackberry: Remember to keep your hands and arms inside the craft at all times... OR I'll gut ye with me hook and feed yer giblets to the sharks! Captain Blackberry: I may not keep my word often but I've never made a threat I wasn't willing to keep, so now ye understand how things work on me ship. Captain Blackberry: People do what I say or they walk the plank. But IF you do what I say, then you get your share of the booty this vessel takes on board... Captain Blackberry: ... after I get my cut o'course. It's as simple as that. Captain Blackberry: Rhubarb says that yer pretty suave fer a landlubber... that ye get what needs doin', done. Captain Blackberry: He may be an honor-bound idiot, but he has a good eye for talent... the eye that I didn't take from him. Captain Blackberry: That was the last time he will let the ship's cook overcook my steak, by Triton! Har Har Har! Captain Blackberry: Rhubarb has told me that you've gotten closer to capturing the Wind Pearl than any pirate so far. Captain Blackberry: He explained that this Drakath guy took the Wind Pearl out from under yer nose! Captain Blackberry: I don't allow failure on this ship but considering yer performance so far I'm giving you a chance to redeem yerself, swab! Captain Blackberry: I've tracked Drakath to a cave on the southern tip of the island... you'll have to take the UNDERWATER path to get to him quickly. Captain Blackberry: I guess ye get to test the quality of those Underwater Breathing Potions the ninjas flooded the sea with. Har Har Har! Captain Blackberry: I've a dinghy ready to take you to the cave's underwater entrance which should lead ye to Drakath. Captain Blackberry: I understand that ye have some history with this bilge rat. Kill him if it pleases ye, but bring me that Wind Pearl back. Captain Blackberry: I went through too much trouble tracking it down to Sho Nuff Island... Captain Blackberry: ... and keeping it's location hidden from those poxy monks in the Temple of the Four Winds. Captain Blackberry: Their prophecies say that the Wind Pearl will only be safe when it is returned to their temple, but I'll take good care of it. Har Har Har! Captain Blackberry: They know nothing of the power that combining the Wind Pearl with the spell written on... but I'm saying too much. Captain Blackberry: Just know this, '... get me that Wind Pearl back and you will replace Rhubarb as my number one... Captain Blackberry: ... you will earn your share of that power! Get moving! Galeocerda 1: Another land-creature is invading our sanctum! Galeocerda 2: Haha! They only have one row of teeth! These things are no threat! Galeocerda 1: Remember, they have other natural defenses! Stay clear of the warm patches of the water! :''' There you are, and with no friends this time. You'll be easy. '''Drakath: '. I heard that you were on Sho Nuff Island. Why do you have to be everywhere that I am? :' I'm the hero of the story. It's my job. ': Since we both know that I'm just going to beat you senseless, why not just hand over that Wind Orb and make it easy on yourself? Drakath: You dare speak that way to me!? YOU SHOULD BE BOWING TO ME! :' I don't really see that happening any time soon. This is your last chance, Drakath... the Wind Orb... ''Now. '''Drakath: There is nothing that you could do to me that is worse then the price for failing Sepulchure. Drakath: Besides, I would never give it to Captain Blackberry's stooge. If you want the orb, dog... Drakath: ... then come and fetch it. *'Battle!' :''' Drakath... what did you...? '''Drakath: I... I did nothing... the Wind Orb... Such power... :' That was... 'Dragon Magic. Drakath: HAHAHA! The orb must know that I am the rightful king of this land! It responds to it's master's desires! Drakath: With this power, you're no match for me! No one is! HAHAHA! I FINALLY BEAT YOU! Drakath: MAN! That felt so good! Look! Look! My hands are even shaking a little! Drakath: Now... to FINISH you with the orb's power! :''' ... '''Drakath: What? No. NO! Orb, obey your master! Stop this! Finish '''! '''Drakath: NOOOOOOOOooooo... :' I can't let Drakath keep that orb, or worse, give it to Sepulchure... *'Complete Quest Note *There is a healing pad located near the end of the quest. *The Wind Orb attack can be blocked, dodged, and can miss (not that it matters). *If Drakath has less than 30 hp, his health will only go half every slash. When he is at 1 hp you can slash him 200 times and he will not loose it. *He is impossible to beat, so don't try. You're just wasting your time! *With the Pirate armor you can kill him (I don't know if this just is a bug or not). He gives 300 xp and 15 gold. Category:Book 1 Quests Category:Wind Orb Saga Category:DragonFable Storyline